Since 2015, after a plurality of products including a PC game, a digital camera and more have gradually started to support an HDR technology, the HDR technology has gradually become a very popular technology in a television technology field. Using the HDR technology may increase a detail performance of a picture, and improve a picture quality. Following a 2nd Flat Panel Display Technology Development Forum and HDR Technology Summit being held, a television industry has drafted and decided an HDR television standard for the television industry, which means the HDR technology will become an important display technology for a next generation TV set, and every major TV manufacturer has also developed and popularized an HDR TV product.
HDR is an image with a high dynamic range, which is a concept of a plurality of fields including photography and video production; it may improve effectively a brightness range of an image, and enrich a colorfulness of the image, which is mainly applied to a 4K ultrahigh definition TV (UHD TV). In order to achieve a display effect of HDR, there is a special requirement on a film source, that is, the film source must be an HDR film source. Currently, a TV with an HDR function processes an HDR film source and a non-HDR film source in a different way: for an HDR film source, it adopts a picture quality improvement technology according to the HDR, while for an SDR film source, it still adopts a picture quality procession technology in the prior art. If it adopts the picture quality improvement technology according to the HDR film source for an SDR film source, there will be a plurality of problems including a color cast and more. Therefore, there will be no HDR effect displayed, when playing a 4K SDR film source on a TV set with the HDR function, making the HDR function of an HDR TV no way to show up. Further, in the current market, there are very few HDR film sources, and quite a few SDR film sources. Playing an SDR film source on an HDR TV set will definitely affect the display effect of HDR.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.